


Together Forevermore, Wasn't it?

by MumSnake



Series: Always One, No Matter What [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumSnake/pseuds/MumSnake
Summary: "Wolf?"





	Together Forevermore, Wasn't it?

“Wolf?”

 

The white spirit of death glanced all around her on the tips of a hoofed foot. She twirled with one, two, three graceful steps as her gleaming visage moved through the fields of the battleground. She stood out quite well in the dark aftermaths of a bloodied battle, her ethereal body giving out its own light against the moonless night. She hopped perfectly between fallen bodies and discarded weapons, but she paid no real attention to her surroundings as she looked to and fro for her life long companion.

 

The haunting black veil that made up of most of her partner's body was nowhere to be seen amongst the dead in the field. Lamb jumped onto a ruined battle flag and scanned the area once more, and when no sight of her Wolf was found, she gathered the ethereal energy that made up a part of her being and expanded it outward. She was looking for a pulse, a tug from her partner as only he would be able to do.

 

But no pull came. Nothing interacted with the gentle discharge of her light no matter how long she held it out.

 

The light of Lamb's body pulsated once and she drew in a breath as her energy came back to her in a sluggish retreat. Her being, which stood proud and bright just seconds ago, now hunched inward with dimming light.

 

Lamb stood completely still, no longer feeling the touches of life around her. The markings around her body died down to a shallow glow and she forgot to uphold the illusion of breathing as she took one last look around herself.

 

She no longer felt the wind that swept across the field or smell the blood that stained the ground.

 

She no longer felt whole.

 

“Wolf, where...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is it. This is the last short story that I have for Kindred, and it was meant to have more chapters way back when I first wrote it, I am however not sure if I would be able to add more to it now. The hope is still there though, so I left the number of chapters unknown, just in case.


End file.
